


Sparkling as Fireflies

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Sparkles, Summer, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Roger and John came back of a summer break together.Day 5 of Rocktober, prompt "Sparkle"
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Sparkling as Fireflies

Summer break it’s over. After passing some beautiful vacations in the countryside, they must to come back to work.

John was driving that afternoon, at least until the next gas station. Roger was enjoying the landscapes meanwhile he was talking with his couple.

-Really was a great idea to rest in the middle of nowhere… -said John.

-We could forget everything -added Roger.

-At least you don’t forgot to love me -said John, watching briefly to his couple.

-I’d never forget that -replied his couple watching him. After some seconds, his eyes came back to the outside-. Something that I’ll never forget will be to see the fireflies at night… Being in the porch with you and watching the fireflies lighting the night. Were like mini lanterns, with its sparkling body…

-The bad thing were the mosquitoes, y’know… -instinctevely he scratched his right hand- but yeah was so peaceful.

-Once I fell asleep hugging you in the porch.

-Ha, I still remember that. Later, the sky clouded over and the night started to be colder. 

-The following day was ugly, I remember. 

-Hey, I was there with you! -John said, pretending to be upset.

-Would had been worse if you weren’t at my side -replied Roger, caressing John’s left shoulder.

-Here you are, trying to fix your words -said John, still pretending to be outraged, but he couldn’t keep the joke and started to laugh.

Roger laughed too.

-Now, your eyes are sparkling like the fireflies… aaaaah, you’re so cute.

John blushed instantly.

-I love you -replied John.

-I love you too, cutie.

John was still smiling.

-Ah man, really… your smile shines more than the fucking sun -continued Roger.  


-Rog, love, please stop… -said John, giggling and smiling widely.

-Never. 

They were eager to stop, not only to stretch their legs and Roger can smoke a cig, but also to hug each other. They needed it.


End file.
